Tsumuji Igasaki
is Takaharu and Fuuka's father, as well as Yakumo, Nagi, and Kasumi's uncle. He is the son of Yoshitaka Igasaki, the Last Ninja. He eventually gains access to his own AkaNinger powers. Much later on he also dubs himself NinninRed, as the sole male member of the Ninnin Girls. History In his younger life, Tsumuji was known for being a ninja prodigy, being called having looked up to his father, the Last Ninja and dreamt of following his path. But once he entered his teenage years, his Nintality was stolen by Kyuemon Izayoi and his training was erased from his memories. Tsumuji had called all five candidates of Ninningers to their clan's dojo, which was in ruins after several Hitokarages decimated it. Takaharu proudly accepted the mantle of Ninninger but the others refused. While on their way to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, Tsumuji sensed "something off" until Gengetsu was released from his seal. The Ninningers took care of a Youkai and defeated it with their Shurikenjin. Afterwards, he met his father, Yoshitaka Igasaki whom was thought to be dead. When the dojo is brought to the of the Kamen Riders due to altering reality with the , Tsumuji is nearly erased from existence along with his father. He is saved when the Ninningers team up with Kamen Riders and to destroy who orchestrated the plot, returning them to their own world. While not a ninja himself, he runs the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo, where the Ninningers train their ninja skills.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/25/shuriken-sentai-ninninger-cast-crew-revealed/ Aside from teaching them the basic of Ninja, he also wished to follow his father's path but unable to do so, due to lack of potential as a Ninja. Seeing the Ninningers needed more advanced training, Tsumuji called the previous red ninjas Sasuke/NinjaRed and Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed to teach them how to be true ninja. During Father's Day, Tsumuji revealed to his children about his past life as a ninja, and in fact, he was involved in their plan to take out Youkai Kasabake. After his part of the plan was done, Tsumuji was advised to take shelter but witnessing the Ninningers being badly beaten, his love and concern for his family temporarily spiked his Nintality, allowing him to reuse his Shuriken Ninpo: Tornado Technique and save them from Kasabake. However, his Nintality reverted back to its weakened state after the fight, leading the Ninningers to suspect it was a temporary power boost that was "a fluke". After the Ninningers defeated the first of Kyuemon's Izayoi ninjas, Yoshitaka confided in Takaharu and Fuuka that the source of their power lay within the Igasaki's Nintality, revealing that the cause of the disappearance of Tsumuji's Nintality was infact due to it being stolen by Kyuemon. After reclaiming his lost powers thanks to the other Ninningers, Tsumuji joins forces with them in the final battle against the Kibaoni forces by transforming himself into his own version of AkaNinger. Fighting alongside the Ninningers against Gengetsu Kibaoni, Tsumuji sees his father die at the hands of Kyuemon who uses his Nintality to blast back the Ninningers. As the Ninningers lament on their defeat back home, Tsumuji reveals to them the box he found in the tanuki statue which turns out to be a message that Yoshitaka had left behind for them, inspiring the six Ninningers to stand firm together and use what they have accomplished to overcome their doubts. After the Ninningers leave to face the Kibaonis, the message makes a reprisal in which Tsumuji is addressed by Yoshitaka, who apologizes for not being much of a father, admitting that the kindness he criticized Tsumuji for had saved the Ninningers before leaving them to him. After the six Ninningers finally defeat Gengetsu Kibaoni and use the End Shuriken to save the world, each inheriting the title of Last Ninja from Yoshitaka, Tsumuji has them all agree to meet up in two years' time to recollect on what they have each achieved before they go their seperate ways. Personality Tsumuji is a happy-go-lucky man who shares similar traits with his son, though it is not very amusing to his daughter. He is also shown to be a little wise, having Takaharu take a rest while his teammates tried to get on his level. While training his students to become ninjas, he tries his best to support them. When Fuuka was kidnapped by Youkai Tengu, he wanted to help badly despite not knowing Ninjutsu. He even expressed his disappointment to Yoshitaka Igasaki for not teaching him the basics of Ninjutsu despite placing his students in that path. In reality, he was a great ninja back on his younger days but his Nintality diminished after it was stolen by Kyuemon. Family *Yoshitaka Igasaki - Father **Former Last Ninja - Grandfather ***Doshun Igasaki - Ancestor *Harukaze Katou - Older sister *Sakurako Igasaki - Wife *Takaharu Igasaki - Son, first born *Fuuka Igasaki - Daughter, second born *Yakumo Katou - Nephew *Nagi Matsuo - Nephew *Kasumi Momochi - Niece Powers and Abilities ;Danger Intuition :While not a ninja, Tsumuji can somehow sense the oncoming revival of Gengetsu Kibaoni from his seal. ;Ninjutsu Knowledge :Despite lacking the potential of a Ninja, Tsumuji has a vast knowledge of Ninjutsu skills. ; :Right before his Nintality diminished, the young Tsumuji was capable of demonstrating the Shuriken Ninja Art ability. :; ::By summoning a gust of air, he can release it as a strong tornado that enables him to push his opponent. When his Nintality diminished, he can only produce a short breeze of wind that his daughter Fuuka describes as "weaker than an electric fan". AkaNinger/NinninRed Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'Tsumuji Nin Shuriken' *Ninja Ichibantou *Gama Gama Gun *Ninnin Buckle Mecha *Shurikenjin (temporarily) Appearances: Episodes 45, 46, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: 2000th Edition. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into the silver-sashed AkaNinger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsumuji Igasaki is portrayed by . Notes *His name literally means "whirlwind". Similarly, one of his Shuriken Ninja Art, Tornado Technique, is named after him. *His Tornado Technique is performed similarly to the iconic Kamehameha wave from the Dragon Ball Franchise. References Category:Igasaki Clan Category:Sentai Red Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Mentor